Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Dark Heart Games
Day 1 A long time ago there was a title in the works by the name of: Let's Fight! however it was cancelled and fell into an endless pit of throwaway games. But now it has surfaced once again as, Doom Dome Battle. the screen turns black and shifts to a new environment. A downtown city in complete chaos. Buildings being broken, fires all over the place and many bodies on the ground Angel: "You have to get up Joshua." the angel was reaching her hand towards you seen from first perspective The person gets up and it shifts to 3rd person and reveals a regular boy in a school uniform Angel:'' "We have to hurry, it is not safe here."'' Joshua: confused'' "What is going on? Who are you?"'' Angel: "Your guardian angel, Amaya. But now we have to get out of here before the extraterrestrials or demons spot us!" Amaya grabbed Joshua's hand and they took off As they were soaring through the sky they were passed by a muscular man wearing a orange and cyan superhero suit with a capital U on it. The camera follows him and see he is chasing gigantic mutant mosquito Ultra-Man: "You'll never get away with this, wretched beast!" punches the mosquito who falls down to the ground As it lands a boy in a mecha suit, holding a little devil on his shoulder is seen speeding past the mosquito while being followed by a robot who rapidly shoots at them. The little devil conjured up a giant red arm with his trident to block the shots followed by the boy shooting a concentrated ball of energy at the robot. The shot hits and the two high-five each other. They see another small robot getting tossed over them in an arc and much to their surprise the robot creates a 3D pillow to land on. The two look to where he came from. There an alien keeps shooting with its laser gun towards a woman who evades the shots with her agile moves and continues to shoot a missile out of her arm gun towards the alien. The alien responds by shooting the missile and the two projectiles hit each other creating a huge explosion. The screen turns black and reveals the logo Doom Dome Battle is a fighting game featuring a lot of random characters. The entire cast consists out of 45 playable characters, of which five may already seem familiar to you. The game has a story mode in which you get to see the struggle of each character in the game in this catastrophe. Demons, Robots, Aliens, Ghosts, Vampires, Humans... this game has them all! Day 2 The trailer starts with the opening sequence of Adventure Time in 3D. When Finn and Jake fist bump we switch to some gameplay. Finn is running through the the Grass Lands until he encounters some Worms and starts slashing them. He kills the first two Worms but when attacking the third one he gets knocked back because of the Worm sending out its sonar waves. The scene switches once again to Finn in the Grass Lands together with Jake, this time in an open area surrounded by trees. They are at Tree Trunk's house and talk with Tree Trunks. It now switches to the Candy Kingdom where the Candy People seem to be in panic. Finn and Jake hurry to the castle while the surroundings begin to seem frozen as they do so. Inside the castle they see Ice King capturing Princess Bubblegum and flying off as he laughs hysterically. In yet another scene we quickly see Finn and Marceline playing some tunes before it switches to a more post-apocalyptic scene where Finn and Jake are chasing The Lich. The monster looks back and stares into the screen. The screen zoom into the black of his eyes, making the whole screen black until the title reveals itself; Adventure Time: Chronicles of Ooo is a 3D animated game based on the Cartoon Network show, Adventure Time. Unlike all previous games of Adventure Time this time around everything is rendered in 3D and even changes up the style of how the characters look, giving it an anime-inspired look. Finn and Jake can walk around Ooo in a 3D environment and visit many places and meet many characters of the show. They are tasked with saving Ooo several times! There is a total of 8 chapters in the game, with each chapter being based on a season of the show and thus having similar missions, as well as game-exclusive ones. Throughout the game you unlock new areas to visit and gain new abilities. Finn and Jake work as separate characters between which the player can switch. In some missions an NPC will tag along, allowing a third party member, but one cannot switch to the 3rd party member. Each chapter requires all the main story quests to be completed, however there are many side-quests to be completed as well. These side-quests will be carried over to the next chapter if they aren't done. When going into a new chapter it can mean the some environments change and some places are now entered which were locked before. The game takes most of its inspiration from Mike Inel's demo, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom and Kingdom Hearts. ---- Trailer #2: The Superior High in the sky there is a giant extraterrestrial mother ship, the camera zoom in on a window and enters the ship. There we see an alien standing tall and watching down at the ground. Alien Lieutenant: "Seems we are locked up and confined to this little place, nonetheless we can still begin our bree..." Alien: "Lieutenant Vexok, it seem we have some complications... the humans are fighting back... and there seem to be other species besides the humans as well." Lieutenant Vexok: "So it seems. Then I must go down as well, after all, our leader could be in trouble." Vexok breaks the window with two of his arms and jumps down, slowly descending using a hovering device. The scene switches to the Underworld... Far in the depths of the Underworld is a supreme looking devil sitting on a throne with another devil bowed down in front of him. Lucifer: "Go up there and retrieve my son." he stands up and dusts himself off, looking ready to go somewhere. The other devil stands up. Mephistopheles: "What are you going to do master?" Lucifer: "I have some other business to settle there above. And now that the gates are open I can finally do so without being disturbed." he walks away leaving the female devil behind confused. At the surface an adult man with a little girl are strolling over the ground. The man holding the girl on his back. Girl: "We'll be fine, right Anton?" Anton: "Nothing to worry about Milli, I'm going to get us out of here without any of us getting hurt." Milli:'' "I'm glad you found me..."'' Milli looks up in the sky shocked while Anton does the same when he sees someone approaching from a highway going into the ground. Anton takes a few steps back to get save. Vexok descends and Lucifer ascends to the surface and the two meet each other when suddenly a portal opens behind them. The portal being sepia colored and vaguely show a clock inside of it. Out of it steps a gynoid with blonde hair. Gynoid: "Where is Professor Pyrotic?" TO BE CONTINUED Day 3 I don't really wanna be here anymore What do I even do here? For what am I all doing this of no one even cares? It's just me and the rotting corpse inside of me... I hope he is dead Yet I still got the Fear behind me It seems like these days will never end These days of Loathing... Days of Loathing is the sequel to A Loathing Story, be sure to check out this short story about The Loathing and The Fear. Days of Loathing will be another short story following the events of the first story, primarily focusing on The Loathing after he wandered through the dimension. ------- UPDATES The First Summoning will be continuing soon! Be sure to check out the pages of our main characters Ciara and Count Botis. More gameplay elements will be added as well as a huge chunk of the Witch Hunter Arc. Now one may ask what is the Witch Hunter Arc? It is the first arc in The First Summoning. It primarily focuses on introducing the main characters and later introduces plot lines that will resurface later in the story. Witch Hunters are humans who have sealed a contract with the arch angel Michael who lends them holy powers. Their main drive is to search and hunt down witches and demons... and it so happens that our main characters are a witch and a demon. So I hope that a short premise of the first arc has interested some of you! Note that The First Summoning is based on a roleplay from and friend and me, so updates may be slow on the game as the roleplay is still ongoing. I haven't forgotten my gem game of course. As I told in another presentation, Dark Woods V: Freak Show takes place waaaay before the first game and focuses on Plague Master, better known as Nostradamus back then. It is the first game not to feature the main protagonists (Hein, Lily, Rai & Ligeia) and goes in more depth of the Dark Woods lore before it became the Dark Woods. It fills up the remaining plot holes left in the game, and is the last installment of the series (you have to stop as some point unfortunately). Updates on the game will come alongside those of Doom Dome Battle. Lastly I want to introduce a new major character who plays a big role as an ally of Finn and Jake in Adventure Time: Chronicles of Ooo. Genesis, the Most Magical Magician Genesis, or simply called Gene, is a genie who resides in the Land of Ooo. He lives in an old manor underneath the lava-tipped mountains, bordering the Fire Kingdom. The place however is pretty much hidden from anyone to stumble upon. He will be recurring throughout the story and has connections to the main cast of Adventure Time! ---- Last but no least, Doom Dome Battle! The newest fighting game of Dark Heart Games won't be a completely original cast. No, there are five guest character from the Fantendoverse who just happen to be caught in the catastrophe. And it just happens that one of the five is already owned by me. But let's show the five victim, fighters! The other fighters of the game will be revealed on the page itself over the next couple of days, so be sure to check that out. It's a wacky cluster of characters in this game! Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Presentations Category:Dark Heart Games